drop
by dayjuana
Summary: [au] This is a tale of love, romance, kisses and smiles. Behind the scenes, it’s a tale of betrayal, hate, and lies. Even your own best friend can break your heart in half. Especially if you love him. [on hiatus]
1. chapter oo : prologue

drop.  
normal disclaimer applies  
This innocence is _brilliant_  
Makes you wanna **cry**  
This innocence is _brilliance_  
Please don't go **away  
**chapter oo

-x-

**A** young girl clung onto her mother's sleeve while skipping her way down to school. She was nervous, as this was her first day at the new kindergarten ever since they moved here to the Twilight Town. Her mother had bought her a new orange dress, her favorite color, and tied her dark brown hair up into two braids.

Olette Kay was the new kid in town because her parents moved here for some peace and quiet. They realized that the city really wasn't where they wanted to raise a fragile child like Olette. So the moved to this quiet little town.

"Bye mom!" The cheerful girl waved at her mother, who smiled and waved back. "See you later honey!" Mrs. Kay yelled back, and smiled as she watched her daughter skip joyfully into her classroom.

A big girl came and greeted her. The girl had dirty blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, and braces. She had a big smile on her face. The girl bent down and smiled. "My name is Jenny. What is you're name?" The older girl named Jenny gave her another big smile.

Innocent little Olette bit her lip slightly, then smiled, "My name is Olette Kay and I'm five years old!" She raised five fingers at the older girl, who laughed.

"Welcome to kindergarten Olette!" Jenny felt Olette's tiny hand grasp hers for reassurance, she was used to it. "Thank you…" The little girl murmured as Jenny guided her outside to the playground. It was still playtime right now.

Olette's bright beryl eyes looked around. She saw a set of swings occupied by a red haired girl and a brown haired boy. A bit further left of the swings, there was a slate gray jungle gym, and on it sat a lone, blonde boy with bright blue eyes.

A few meters next to the jungle gym was the playground, where a majority of the kids were playing, and a sandbox, with two boys and a girl playing in the sand (if you count dumping buckets of sand on some else's head playing, that is).

"Where do you want to go?" There was a sense of urgency in Jenny's voice, Olette sensed that, and pointed at the jungle gym, then walked off. Jenny smiled, and went over to the sandbox.

The blonde boy stared at her as she made her way across the blacktop; she smiled even if his stare was a bit uncomfortable. "Hello! My name is Olette! What is yours?"

The blonde boy looked surprised, and said, "My name is Roxas…" Olette smiled again, "Nice to meet you Roxas! I hope we become really good friends."

Roxas nodded, and his lips twitched a small smile. "Me too" He replied.

memos ; just a direct copy from the original, nothing more, nothing less. i told you i wouldn't change the prologue.


	2. chapter o1 : loved wrong

drop.  
normal disclaimer applies  
i think that we'll never be  
more than friends, _you_ and **me**  
but why do I feel **_this way  
_**chapter o1  
loved wrong  
愛錯  
-x-

**I**t's been nine years, nine whole years since Roxas had known his best friend, the brunette girl with beryl eyes that glittered in the sun. It's been five years since they had known Hayner and Pence.

Time passed by so quickly, he thought it was barely yesterday that she had walked up to him, perched upon the metal bars, telling him her name.

The sky, he could almost remember, was the color of light, powdered blue that day, closing his eyes, he could still remember the time when they became friends. Her small, girl hand in his slightly larger ones (best friends held hands, right?), her hair that day, he recalled, smelled of pear blossoms.

To come to think of it, Olette still smelled like pear blossoms.

Nothing had changed over time, maybe a few minor details here and there (they didn't hold hands anymore, though they were still best friends), two extra members, but absolutely nothing had changed. Roxas's hand was still only slightly bigger then Olette's, her hair still smelled the same, Hayner was as daring as ever, and Pence continued to buy ice cream for them.

Maybe the boys started becoming more like men, Olette became more feminine as the years passed by, Roxas's hair a bit messier, Hayner a bit taller, and Pence slightly skinnier, but nothing ever disturbed the calm life of the Twilight Town Gang.

It was like a routine.

Every summer Roxas and Hayner would enter the Struggle matches; they would hang out and do something stupid. They went to school; Olette had to nag them for the rest of the year to tell them to finish their homework. Then it would start all over again the next summer.

This summer, started as if nothing was different at all, but how wrong everyone was to think like that.

Olette's hand shot up from the covers, hitting her alarm clock blindly as it rang through the silence in the air, a brown head emerged form the orange duvets, green eyes cracked open, and sat up to pull away the curtains that were at her window.

Sunlight streamed into the room, filling in with that kind of joy, on her calendar, in big, red words was the following, "First Day of Summer!" Combing her hair with her fingers, Olette stumbled up and hurried into the bathroom.

-x-

Dawn was yet to break, but he was already up and full of energy. The blonde boy sat at his window, just waiting for the first light to come beyond the horizon. His head was propped on his hands; sky blue eyes watching the sky slowly change color.

It had occurred to Roxas that he did this every single first day of summer, sitting there, he couldn't wait for it to start. As soon as his parents were up, and they ate breakfast together, the boy was gone, racing down to see his friends.

Roxas was sure that Olette would make it before him, since Olette's parents were never around in the morning. They like staying in late, since both of them worked on a nightshift, and because Olette, unlike other girls, only took fifteen minutes to get ready.

There was the sound of running water, that signaled to Roxas that his parents were indeed, awake.

Scrambling up, he bolted downstairs.

-x-

"Good morning Olette!" Everyone said as the girl walked through the busy streets of Twilight Town, waving at everyone with a smile on her face. Her two other best friends were behind her, she had stopped by their houses while on the way. "Good morning Hayner! Hello to you too, Pence!

That also indicated she was late, and Roxas was probably alone in the Usual Spot, waiting for everyone. The routine changed, but only slightly.

"Good morning, Roxas!" Olette and Pence had chorused together, while Hayner just waved. The routine took its toll, and her boys started chattering about the Struggle matches coming up. Sliding down on the couch, she smiled as she watched them.

There was a shouting match between Hayner and Roxas again, the brunette headed towards them, took Hayner's wrist and put her hand on Roxas's shoulder, and pushed Roxas away from Hayner, while pulling Hayner away from Roxas.

They will never learn. Wendy was always there to look over her Lost Boys, and Peter. "Hayner, don't _kill _Roxas! Roxas, listen to Hayner for once, please." She begged them, and all at once, their faces softened.

"Alright." Both of them murmured, and muttered apologies to each other. She gave them both a hug. "Now let's go get some ice cream, to celebrate the first day of summer." Pence said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Shuffling out of the spot the usually sat and goofed around, green eyes fell upon the boy with light blonde hair and angelic features.

Wendy's heart smiled at Peter.

-x-

She wasn't Wendy, nor did she know Peter Pan, or any of the Lost Boys. She was Rapunzel, stuck in the pretty white tower with a single window looking out to the world.

Waiting for her prince to come, watching the cobwebs accumulate in her room. Naminé was of course, the princess of the story. She was waiting as her room was filled with dust.

Not that she didn't have suitors, she had plenty of them, waiting for the soft, 'Yes' that came from her slightly parted lips. But the girl wanted _him_, Prince Charming, whoever he was. She wouldn't just settle for anyone less charming.

Whoever he was, Naminé knew he would be perfect. Better then Sora, better then the short relationship she had with Tidus, better then all of the rest that stood outside her window, those that send her love letters.

He would come for her, she knew that for sure.

Sitting there twirling a pen in her fingers, she sat there, humming a tune and writing her summer diary, that her parents had given to her as a birthday gift.

Naminé's parents were the king and queen of the castle; they were a wealthy pair that always had business to tend to. Their daughter was neglected, the closest thing she had to a mother was her maid, Marie.

You could tell that her parents cared for her somewhat, though. Mostly though, whatever she wanted, she received because her parents were too busy to bother.

Like Rapunzel, Naminé grew up lonely, trapped away in the tower.

-x-

Three sons with apples in their hands, and a daughter with a star on her brow, the gang was just that close to each other. They were practically related to each other, in a sense, they knew each other inside out.

Roxas probably knew Olette a little better, and likewise, but that really didn't matter.

All that mattered was that they were so close, even the slightest shift to their routine might send their whole friendship crumbling into a pile of dust.

The girl knew it, but yet, there are these thoughts that come to her mind every so often. For example: -_His eyes are beautiful…_- All the while she would stare at her bestest friend. Or, -_Maybe…?_- They were such random thoughts that just popped up. Olette almost melted when Roxas smiled at her for no reason one day.

You weren't supposed to melt when your best friend smiled at you, it was wrong to think those things about your best friend. It was wrong, yet it felt right.

She knew it was wrong, and ignored everything.

It was all because the brunette knew she was never the princess he was looking for. He was looking for the princess locked up in the tower, Rapunzel, like many of them were. Roxas didn't show his adoration for the princess though, he admired from afar.

He was a silly Prince Charming.

She cared for him anyways, even if in his eyes she was nothing but his sister with a star on the brow, or the ugly stepsister in Cinderella. Nothing more, nothing less, Olette would always be the character in the sidelines, the one that didn't get a 'happily ever after' with the prince.

It was okay though.

There was a sort of fulfillment just being his friend, because he was terribly shy.

-x-

"Stop it!" Her girlish squeals and screams had filled the air, the boys attacking her, tickling her sides, making her squirm. All over the last bar of ice cream, the four were just so stupid like that.

Olette's hand swung forward in an attempt to get them to stop poking at her sides, and battered Roxas in the face. The immediate reaction was a jerk from his elbow, and hit Hayner's stomach, which caused him to topple over Pence.

That was when the brunette started to laugh uncontrollably. It was the first idiotic act they had since summer started, which was today. After a few seconds of pondering, everyone joined in.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Pence said, settling down on a crate. "Feel like going to the beach?" Hayner suggested, while Olette frowned. "I don't think we have enough munny for that yet, Hayner." Roxas spoke, as if he just read Olette's mind.

There was a low grumble. "Yeah, I forgot." Reaching down into her pocket, she drew out four tickets. "What were we talking about again? I knew you would be bored, and somehow managed to convince my parents to get me these."

She squealed again as Hayner began to prod at her sides, demanding why she didn't tell them earlier, and something about they had already wasted precious time being idiots.

Things like this never change.

-x-

Rags to riches, that applies much to Roxas, perhaps. The princess had taken once glance at him, and fallen in love. That instant, Naminé decided he was her Prince Charming.

"You can make a whole population of boys faint at your feet, yet you can't go and actually talk to one… You are really pathetic, Naminé." The blonde told herself, watching the boy get dragged away by one of his friends, groping at the sand trying to stop his friend from dragging him away.

And in the end, he grasped onto a brunette girl's ankle, making her fall and scream his name out in surprise. "Roxas! Why did you do that?" So that was his name, Roxas.

Ducking as she felt his eyes turn their attention to her. "Oh my god, Naminé, what are you doing? You're acting like a stupid little girl that's never been in love before!" Without another word, she was tackled down by one of her friends. It was Selphie.

They started talking about the usual, actually, Selphie did all the talking, Naminé just nodded and smiled.

A volleyball plummeted down at them when Selphie was in mid-sentence, loud, high-pitched screams came from both of their throats, ducking from the ball. "I'm so sorry!" The blonde boy she had been previously looking at ran towards them.

Selphie, being Selphie, said, "You should be! My face would have been scratched by that ball!" Following the blonde was the little crew he had. "Well I'm sorry." The friend that was previously dragging him said sarcastically. "Hayner, be quiet." The brunette girl spoke, nudging the boy called Hayner.

"Selphie, it's alright." The blonde girl hushed her friend, who seemed to just about explode soon. "Here." Holding up the white ball, Roxas and her hand came in contact, fingers brushing against each other for just a short moment.

They both looked up, blue eyes locked in a stare before laughing awkwardly. "Roxas, Roxas! We should be starting another game now!" Hayner growled, pulling on his arm. "Nami, don't talk to those people." Selphie whined.

"Oh, alright." Almost reluctantly, the blue eyed boy pulled away.

Tucking the ball under his arm, Roxas started running again. "Come on, we don't have all day!" Hayner half snorted and laughed, muttering, "Look who's talking…"

Obediently, they all followed Roxas back to where they were playing volleyball. Olette felt a strange feeling of annoyance as Naminé stared at Roxas with fondness in her eyes.  
memos ; this has a more fairytale-esque to it compared to the original one. innocence is not the only thing i want to highlight. this is rather, an introduction of all the characters, not a true chapter, to me at least. the fairy tales/stories referenced are the following:  
peter pan  
rapunzel  
the dancing water, the singing apple, and the speaking bird  
cinderella


End file.
